Battle Between Old Friends
by Yoshichu
Summary: This fanfic is in script form and i dont know if its illegal or not but, ill keep it anyway. Main character of this story is Haku and he goes through to find naruto and start a new adventure with him.
1. Chapter 1

Started on May 25, 2008 on a Sunday

**Started on May 25, 2008 on a Sunday**

Chapter 1 Battle Between Old Friends

It's been a year since I was supposedly dead… My acupuncture medicine skills have been recovering my heart destroyed by kakashi's chidori while protecting my master Zabuza. During my recovery, I have been practicing my jutsu to become stronger. Now my journey takes me to finding my friend Naruto. I wonder if he will be surprised to see me alive. Putting on my mask I venture to Konoha in search of him. But before I look for him, I have to talk to the Hokage to replace my headband to the leaf village. Upon entering the village, I asked a nearby villager where the Hokage is.

Back then, I did not know that they call the Hokage a Hokage. I had thought that they were called "Hotagi"

Me: Do you know where I can find the Hotagi?

Villager: Who

Me: Hotagi

Villager: Who?!

Me: Hotagi!!  
Villager: Who?!

I got mad and threw an acupuncture needle on his neck.

Me: Mike Jones!!

30 minutes of looking, I had found out that the Hokage was assassinated by Orochimaru. So I decided to stick to my mist headband. Walking on and wondering what to do, I stumbled into Kakashi. He was surprised to see me here.

Kakashi: Im surprised to see you here. I thought you were……….

Awkward

Me: No I am not dead; I had pretended to be in order to protect myself. I am not a bad guy you see.

Kakashi: I see, so what are you doing here?

Me: I'm looking for Naruto. Do you know by any chance where I can find him?

Kakashi: O he's practicing over there in the training field.

He pointed where it was and I was there in a flash. Naruto was surprised to see me here also. He was so excited that he wanted to battle me to see who's stronger. I'm glad to see he's training hard and I wanted to see if he had improved since the last time we met. But before we begin, I asked him what had happened to Sasuke. He told me that he had joined up with Orochimaru and I was shocked to see a talented guy who had a bloodline limit like me to be so low to join up with Orochimaru. I had lost respect for him. And then that's when Naruto told me that he is training hard to keep up with Sasuke to talk some sense into him.

Me: Don't worry about him Naruto. You will become stronger.

Naruto: I know. I have been training hard.

Me: Hey all this time I thought that Sasuke's name was Sasu-gay

Naruto: No it's not like that. Now can we get the battle started?

Me: O ok. Let me show you what I have been working on.

Naruto: I'll gladly show you mine also….

I started off by changing the field to my advantage. I used the water manipulation.

_Water style jutsu: Poseidon's anger_

Huge waves crash the field turning it into a lake.

Naruto: Wow! That's a powerful jutsu.

Me: I see that you are surprised.

Naruto: No biggie. I had learned how to walk on water. Now marvel at my technique.

_Shadow clone jutsu_

Two extra Narutos popped up. I'm pretty smart in finding out tactical stuff and I'm wondering what he's going to do with his clones. One of his clones ran up to me and started attacking me with his taijutsu. I see that his speed increased but it compares nothing to me. I countered by with my taijutsu. I grabbed his arms and locked him. I thought I had him but one other clone got behind me and attacked me.

_Thousand years of pain_

I felt something fingering through my behind. Pain went through my body as I flew across the sky. I fell underwater and did my next jutsu.

_Water style jutsu: Water prison_

Two water prison bubbles got his clones. Naruto was smart that he disable his clones.

Naruto: I see that you managed to get my clones.

Me: It's nothing.

I see that he is a one trick pony because he did the same jutsu. Two more clones appeared. He charged at me using taijutsu again. Instead of 1, all three of them charged up at me. They circled me and I was stuck in the middle.

_Water style jutsu: Water Dragon Fang_

Water Dragons emerged from the waters and attacked Naruto and his clones. What I had not known is that he had 2 more clones hiding behind the trees. They were getting ready for their final jutsu; the rasengan. One hand from one clone is under the hand of the real Naruto swirling to create that powerful jutsu. I was surprised I had not noticed its power. As I was distracted controlling my water dragons attacking the other clones, Naruto with the rasengan charged up at me and delivered a full blow of rasengan. I disappeared. Naruto was confused.

Naruto: What happened?

Me: Hhahahahahaahahahah

I revealed myself from my hiding place in the trees.

Naruto: Oooo… so you used the same trick. I was fighting a water clone.

Me: Correct. You have been fighting my clone and I have been analyzing you.

Naruto: You're very smart.

Me: Thank you. But I was wondering, why attack me with your most powerful jutsu? Did you intend to kill me?

Naruto: No… I was trying to find out what you were capable off.

Me: Hahaha. Now you know. So now let the battle begin.

Naruto: Right on.

Now the real fun starts. I'm fighting against 5 Narutos and I'm wondering what to do. But I did not have time to think because he started the battle over with more shadow clones.

_Kage Bunshin jutsu Maximum power_

Thousands of clones popped out out of nowhere.

_Wind manipulation: Brave Bird slicing wind_

The intensity of my jutsu destroyed all his clones in one swoop. Only one left.

Naruto: Wow. That was quick.

Me: I guess so. You used your clone too much.

Naruto: But that's my only technique though. O well. Game Over.

He bit his thumb and pulled out a scroll, and did a summoning spell. He failed and summoned a small frog.

Me: Nice. You learned the summoning spell, but not yet perfected it.

Naruto: Gahhh. Hey frog, go back plz.

The frog grunted and disappeared. Swallowed by disappointment, Naruto went to his last resort move. He unlocked the nine tails inside him and I can see 4 tails bursting out.

Me: Ahh so this is the power I felt back then about a year ago. I feel that it's stronger.

Naruto: Yes, I have been working on it and I still can keep my conscience.

Me: Hmmm I have found a way to beat that but first, let me play with you a bit more.

Naruto: As you wish.

With the speed of light, the force of his punch blew me but I stopped in mid-air.

_Water style jutsu: Ice mirror mirage_

The same scenario as last time but this has been an upgrade version. He was trapped in my ice mirror mirage. The confused Naruto started attacking the mirror only to find out that they were really mirages and that he could not touch them or me.

Me: Do you know how to defeat me when I'm at this stage?

Naruto: I don't have to. I'll find a way.

So then, I attacked him with speed with my acupuncture needles stabbing him a couple of times like I did to sasuke. That didn't work because the nine tails healing power recovered Naruto. He roared the loudest roar I've ever heard dispelling my mirages.

Naruto: Is that all you got?

Me: Would you like me to show you?

The fun is over, things will get dangerous. I was wondering if I should show him the jutsu I was telling him earlier. I decided then that I should be afraid of the humiliation I would face if I lost.

_Water manipulation: Black Hole Whirlpool_

Water whirlpools spun around Naruto sucking in his power.

Me: Do you see the effect of this jutsu? It sucks in all the energy of powerful things.

Naruto: S

He grows weaker as the whirlpool spun faster.

Me: Now for the final Jutsu!

_Water style jutsu: Water gun_

Blasts of water blasted Naruto as he flew and fell back down. I disabled my jutsu and the lake turned back into the field. The weary Naruto laying face down on the ground admits defeat.

Naruto: You've grown stronger. I have to learn a lot from you.

Me: I can teach you a few things. It's fairly easy.

Naruto: Thank you. I need to get stronger in order to get back at sasuke.

Me: No problem. Now I have to get you to the hospital.

Naruto: Thank you.

He smiled then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Bad News

Chapter 2 the Bad News

The leaf village seems like a good place to settle in. The people were nice, there are a lot of trees to train on, and the view is just amazing if you go to the Hokage's place and look on top of the statues of the previous kages. Upon caring Naruto on my back to the hospital, I came across Sakura. My have she grown. She was taller than she was since the last time I met her and I can tell she was stronger. She didn't have the same sissy look as back then. She came up to me bewildered.

Sakura: Haku?! What are you doing here? I thought you were --

Me: No, I'm not dead. Does anyone else know that I'm dead?

Sakura: O sorry. I thought you were….. Is that Naruto on your back?

Me: Yeah. We just finished a battle. I'm caring him back to the hospital. Wanna come?

Sakura: Sure.

On the way to the hospital, I had learned more about sasuke. The way he selfishly left the village and his friends to team up with Orochimaru. I felt sad about that result. I know Orochimaru. He is an S class criminal that I had met once when I was small with Zabuza.

Near the hospital, Sakura told me that she was going to find Kakashi so that he can see Naruto also and aid him. I said it was fine. On the hospital, they got a bed for Naruto and they laid him down. They said that he needed a good rest, and I helped out by giving him the berries I had picked out in the fields. 10 minutes later Kakashi and Sakura came in.

Kakashi: Yo!!

Me: ….

Kakashi: ….

Me: ….

Sakura: -.-

Kakashi: So who had won the battle?

Me: Me of course.

Kakashi: … You look powerful. More advanced since the time you were de--

Me: I was not dead ok. The author has revived me and created this fanfic. I am now his favorite character like Sasuke is on the real Naruto manga.

Kakashi: /

Me: But I was not given power ups. I'm not evil also. Plus Sasuke is an idiot.

Whoops that was a mistake. Sakura got mad and hit me.

Me: Whoa. Powerful punch!

Kakashi: I know. You should watch what you are saying in front of her.

Suddenly, something happened. It seemed like an earthquake for there were rumbling but it looked like a giant toad is coming caring a man on top. I learned that his name is Jiraya.

Jiraya: O hello. Who might you be?

Me: I'm haku.

Kakashi: He was supposed to be dead.

Jiraya: Lol. Anyways, I'm here to tell you guys an important news. But I think you should wake Naruto up first.

Me: Ill do it.

I went to Naruto's ear and told him it was lunch time. I heard his stomach grumbling and he was up in a minute.

Naruto: Hmmm… I'll take a ramen plz.

Me: Its not lunch dunce. Hush up, Jiraya is about to tell us something.

Naruto:

Jiraya: Anyways, I just had heard some rumors saying that Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke has killed him.

Naruto:!!

Sakura:!!

Kakashi: ….

Me: …..

Naruto: It can't be. Sasuke killed him?

Me: I knew it all along. Sasuke is a sneaky brat. He will use every opportunity he gets to get himself stronger.

Naruto: …….

Jiraya: Well anyways, we know that he is searching for subordinates and creating a new platoon for himself. We need to get stronger. So that is another reason why I'm here.

Jiraya told us that he is going to train Naruto and teach him a new skill. That's when he surprised us that he was kidding and let Kakashi in charge since he was a more experienced teacher.

Haku: I could also teach him a few things since his element I master also. I could teach him a new jutsu so that he will know more jutsus not just the double-edged ones that can put him in danger. Let me teach him first.

Kakashi: Ok; if that is your wish.

Jiraya: Ok it's settled then. I guess I'll take my leave and start on my new echi novel.

Naruto: Wait. I think we should all fill our stomach.

Naruto's stomach grumbles as if the monster inside of him dangerously warns Naruto to feed him or else he is going to die. Sakura said that she will not be joining us because she was busy. I know for a fact that she is thinking about Sasuke right now. We went to the noodle place. I tell you, those ramens are good!

Me: Ahhh!! Good ramen.

Naruto: I know. I have about 3 servings every time. It's on kakashi by the way. It's his treat.

Kakashi: o.O

Jiraya bid farewell as the sun sets. He said that he have a lot of research to do before starting on his new echi book. I thank him and said good luck. Kakashi also left saying that he is tired and said to meet him in the training field by 9:00 in the morning. So I was left with Naruto. He told me that I can stay with him.

Me: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: Where else are you going to sleep? My place is fine.

Me: Before we call it a night, would you like me to teach you a simple jutsu?

Naruto: That would be great. Let's go to the field.

We raced there to see who was the fastest. I won of course.

Me: Ok, what I'm going to teach you now is a very simple jutsu and also very effective.

Naruto: Wow, show me.

Me: I'm just kidding. I'm too tired right now. I just wanted to see your intellect.

Naruto: Wow, you kidding me.

Me: No.

Naruto: o.O

_Kage Bunshin Shadow Clone Jutsu_

Naruto: At least a quick fight.

Me: That will be fine if you want a whopping.

All three clones circles me like before trapping me on the middle. I was wondering what jutsu I would use now. They all came at me. Their taijutsu got me confused because all three was attacking at once. I wasn't thinking fast when one of the clones grabbed me and threw me in the air. The other one followed and barraged me with kicks.

_Naruto Barrage_

Oww. Blood threw out of my mouth. It was time to get serious. The three Naruto looked tired. No more playing games.

_Water style jutsu: Icicle storm_

Storms of icicles hit them square on as the Narutos disappear in the shadows. I was confused. Is he playing tricks on me? What I had not known is that one of the clones transformed into a paper. On the paper it said:

_**Haha I tricked you. That's for beating me earlier. Come. I'm waiting in the house.**_

__The fool! He tricked me. Tired, I quickly went to his house. I was amazed that he can transform a piece of paper into a clone. Neat technique! I have to learn that. I found his house and instead of knocking, I burst open the door. In there, I find the smiling Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Training

Chapter 3 The Training

I woke up to an early start because I function that way. Its 6:00 and I see that Naruto is still sleeping. I shook him to try to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. I had to force him to wake up. He woke up all sleepy and said it's too early. I told him that waking up early is good for you. And plus you have time to get ready before its time to leave. So that convinced him to wake up. I was searching his house to find something to eat. He was already heating water for his ramen. I didn't want to eat ramen in the morning so I was looking for something else. I saw some bread and decided that I should make a toast. We ate together and Naruto got us milk to drink. I saw the expired date. It's was expired two months ago. I told him I passed and that I don't need to drink. He said ok and we went right on to eating. After we ate I told him that I need to go herb picking. He told me that he wants to come.

Naruto: So why do you look for herbs?

Me: I'm also a medical person. I look for herbs in case I get hurt.

Naruto: That makes sense. So I'm safe as long as you're nearby?

Me: I guess so.

It took a while to find what I was looking for. It was almost 9:00 so we decided to go to the training place. 9:00 hit and Kakashi wasn't there. We waited for like about 2 hours before he finally came. I welcomed him with booby traps that I planted earlier for his tardiness. He dodged all the traps and I expect nothing less from someone who killed my master.

Me: Nice keen eyes. What took you so long?

Kakashi: Oo. I had to do a mission real quick.

Naruto: Yeah right. You were probably reading that "Make out Paradise" book.

Kakashi: Anyways, you guys ready for training?

Me: May I?

Kakashi: Yes you may. I'll watch.

Ok. So I told Naruto that I'm in charge of training for a little bit and he was a bit surprised that I would really teach him. I told him its no problem because I want him to get stronger in order to beat Sasuke.

Me: Ok for the first lesson I would teach you how to manipulate your chakra element into making a weapon.

Naruto: What kinds of weapon?

Me: I'll show you. But first, what kind of weapon you like to use a lot?

Naruto: Hmmm. I like my shurikens a lot.

Me: Ok I'll show you how to use your chakra to create shuriken. But look at my weapon choice.

I concentrated my power and performed my jutsu. It was my water element. I created a sword similar to my masters with my chakra that if I swing it water gush out of it if I wanted it too.

Naruto: Nice. Teach me now.

Kakashi: Wow. Haku you have gone far. That bloodline limit of yours is really interesting.

Me: Thank you. I worked hard for this. Solo training is what I do best. Zabuza told me that. You say you like to use shurikens a lot don't you?

Naruto: Yeah.

Me: Ok. This is the easiest jutsu you can learn that I was about to show you last night. It's very reliable. Now, I'll show you how to create your weapon choice using your chakra. But first, you have to know how it feels, how it works. You have to know your weapon. In order to make that possible, you would have to practice throwing it. Not just throwing it, you have to get a feeling of your weapon.

Naruto: Sounds simple.

Me: Yes it is, you have to observe how it moves, how it rotates, so that you can picture it in your mind and concentrate it into your chakra. It's similar to that rasengan jutsu that you learned. But you manipulate your chakra into complex shape like the shuriken.

Naruto was pretty excited to learn this new jutsu. I can see him having fun getting a feel of the shurikens that he is throwing out and about. 30 minutes to the training, I told him that I have something new to show him.

Me: Ok Naruto, I've noticed that you have been relying on the Kyuubi's chakra. If I can get your permission, I can block out the seals that can destroy you if you use it too much. It can also give you control of your chakra.

Naruto: I trust you Haku.

I was practicing this jutsu after that incident when he released that kyuubi's power to try to defeat me out of my ice mirror. I was surprised the first time I seen that power. I can see that it reacts to his anger and it make the seal weaker every time he is anguished. I don't want that power to leak out completely and let the kyuubi take control of Naruto. So I learned this sealing jutsu so that it will seal the fox deeper into Naruto and limit the amount of chakra being put out. He won't be able to rely on the kyuubi's chakra anymore.

_3 pronged seal_

Naruto: Wow, this is something like what Orochimaru did to me. But I still can control my chakra freely.

Me: Yes that's how it works. It only lets in some chakra from the fox but not as much as it would make you loose control and become reckless. Now try to use your kage bunshin maximum power.

_Kage Bunshin Maximum Power_

Only about 100 clones popped out. He usually conjured 1000 clones.

Me: Good start. You have a fine control of your chakra. Keep practicing and you can be powerful on your own. Now you can keep practicing on getting a feel of the shurikens.

Kakashi: But Haku if you don't mind me intruding, but can I train Naruto now? I would like to show him some moves to increase his training method faster. After that he can continue with your jutsu.

Me: I'm fine with that. Naruto are you?

Naruto: Yes im fine with it.

I would like to know how the famous copycat Kakashi will teach Naruto. I climbed a tree and watched from the branches.

Kakashi: Ok Naruto I would like to show on how to learn to do that jutsu faster. Now conjure up a clone.

Naruto: Ok.

Naruto did his kage bunshin and out popped a clone. Kakashi did the same.

Kakashi: Now have your clone follow my clone into that forest over there and follow my instructions.

Naruto: Ok.

Naruto was clueless on what is going on. From the treetops I can see that Kakashi's clone and Naruto's clone were doing the rock, paper, scissor game. Kakashi's clone won.

Kakashi: Now disable your clone.

Naruto's clone disappeared and Kakashi did the same.

Kakashi: Now tell me what happened.

Naruto: Your clone beat me in a rock, paper, and scissor game.

Kakashi: Correct, and that is how I'm going to train you.

Naruto: ….

Kakashi: I knew you were clueless. Ok let me explain. When you conjure out a clone and whatever those clone did will come to you when you disable it. So, if you have about 100 clones doing something at the same time like training on how to do your new jutsu, you will learn faster because you have 100x the intelligence. That is why people use clones to gather intelligence.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh.. I get it. So is that how you train Kakashi?

Kakashi: No. I don't have the type of stamina you have.

Nice technique Kakashi. I have learned something today. I can become stronger if I follow this technique.

Kakashi: Now Haku why don't you come down? I'm done for now.

Me: Ok. Thank you. I think it's time for lunch now. I can hear Naruto's inner beast growling.

Yes, his stomach was growling loudly. I can tell all that training is making him hungry. We went to the same ramen place. I tell you, they make the best ramen there. We finished, and the bill was given to Kakashi again. Back to the field we did our training.

Me: Ok Naruto, I think you are ready for manipulating your shape. I think you have already gotten a good idea on how your weapon works. Now, let's see how far you learned.

Naruto: Ok.

Naruto concentrated all he got. He managed to get the shape about 4 feet all around but he couldn't keep it in shape and it disappeared.

Me: Nice you got to enlarge the shape from the normal shurikens. But I can see you are still struggling in keeping it. Now use the technique that Kakashi told you.

Naruto: Ok.

_Kage Bunshin Maximum power_

100 clones popped out doing the same thing. I can see the progress on some of the clones. 1 even managed to keep it in shape for about 30 seconds. About 1 hour he did the same thing and I can see he was exhausted. It was about 6:00 in the evening and I think it was time to stop. I told him to disable his clones and see on how he manages it. He did the jutsu and perfected it.

Me: Congratulations on learning your jutsu. I will show you on how to add on power to it. But not today, you are exhausted.

Kakashi: We will get dinner but I have to leave right after that. Also I would like to teach Naruto a new jutsu too tomorrow and I think the progress he will get from the new jutsu I will teach him will add on to your lesson.

Me: Thank you Kakashi. I appreciate it.

We had dinner and Naruto and I went back to his house. He fell right asleep as soon as we came there. I can't blame him. He did well today. But I really want him to teach me his jutsu that he used on me. But I guess that's for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 End of Training

Chapter 4 End of Training

Another day of training! I woke up early as usual. Naruto on the other hand…. I decided to leave to gather up some food because ramen for breakfast is not my thing and I don't want to eat another toast. I decided to gather berries and make a berry salad. I'll gather enough for Naruto. It will be good for him. It took me a while but I had found bulk berry, blue berry, sour berry, and pineapple berry enough to make a berry salad. I put in some spices in there and decided to wake Naruto up. It's about 8:00.

Me: Naruto wake up. Breakfast is ready.

Naruto: …. What? It's barely 8:00

Me: The trainings in 1 hour. Now hurry up and get some food.

He decided to wake up and thought that there's going to be ramen ready for him and that expired milk. He was surprised to see a berry salad.

Naruto: What is this?

Me: Just eat it its good for you.

He took one bite. More bites after that. He liked it and I was glad. I decided to join in to eat to. When we finish, I told him to teach me the jutsu he did on me the other night.

Naruto: O that one? It's easy.

Me: Let's go outside and show me.

Naruto: Ok all you have to do is have your clone and transform it to whatever thing you want it to be.

Me: -.- Its that simple? When your clone is attacked, just have it transform to anything I want it to be then make it disappear?

Naruto: Yes. It's just a combo of things.

Me: Wow Naruto you're so simple. I thought it would be harder but let me try.

I conjured up a water clone.

Me: Now Naruto, attack me.

He punched me and my water clone transformed into a paper.

_**Looser!!**_

Naruto: Lol.

Me: Hahahahaha. That was funny.

Naruto: Yeah that was.

Me: Ok. For that I'm going to teach you a quick jutsu before we head out to train with Kakashi. I know he's not going to be there early so I don't think he'll mind if we arrive late.

Naruto: What kind of jutsu are you going to teach me?

Me: Watch.

_Walking Dummy Jutsu_

A lifesize dummy doll started walking to Naruto.

Naruto: Whoa!! He looks scary.

He punched it and it exploded on Naruto. Hurt, Naruto was amazed.

Naruto: Ouch that jutsu hurt. It feels like I was thrown an exploding tag.

Me: Yeah. It's simple and you can conjure up how many you want. It can be damaging. Now you try.

_Walking Dummy Jutsu_

His dummy looks different. He started to walk toward me but I threw my needle. It exploded with an impact.

Naruto: Thank you Haku.

Me: No problem. The thing is, you have to learn simple jutsus so you can make combos out of them. You don't want to only learn powerful jutsu. Those are only for last resorts.

Naruto: All right. I think its time to go to the field. We are 1 hour late.

On the way there we bumped into Hinata.

Naruto: O hello Hinata!!

Hinata: Blush Bump Bump Bump …… (Heart beats)

Naruto: What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?

Naruto is clueless.

Hinata: Ahhhh… I have to go.

She rushed out.

Naruto: What's wrong with her?

Me: … Let's go.

He doesn't know that Hinata have feelings for him. We were nearing the open field when I decided that something was wrong. I told Naruto to hide on the trees and look down. Naruto was surprised to see that Kakashi was there.

Me: Ok Naruto make a clone and have that run up to Kakashi.

Naruto: Why?

Me: Trust me. And act surprised when you rush up to him so he doesn't suspect. Here I'll have a clone to so it won't look suspicious.

Kakashi was leaning on a tree stump reading his "Make Out Paradise" book. He was between two other stumps. Naruto's clone rushed up to Kakashi while I act cool and kept up with the clone.

Naruto: It's rare to see Kakashi being early.

Kakashi: ….

Naruto: Kakashi don't be weird.

Naruto walked up to him to see what was happening. Kakashi moved toward Naruto and exploded. Behind us, Kakashi suddenly appeared.

Kakashi: How'd you know?

Without turning to look at him I told him:

Me: It's easy. No matter how much you upgrade it, it's my jutsu you copied. I know how a dummy acts. But it's good though; you copied my jutsu and make it look like yourself. You are the copycat indeed.

Kakashi: Well on my way to the Kages place, I saw you teaching Naruto that jutsu. Then I decided to copy it to test how much you know about your own jutsu.

Me: It's a part of survival. Are you going to teach Naruto?

Kakashi: Let us go to the open field then.

Climbing down the trees to the open field, Kakashi told Naruto his training plan.

Kakashi: Ok Naruto I'm going to teach you how to find out the nature of your chakra. There are 5 elements, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Electric. We will find out what you are exactly.

He gave Naruto a leaf. I know this. Zabuza showed me that. I had flashback. He told me that if the leaf crumbles, you are Earth, if the leaf cut in half, you are wind, if the leaf burst in flames, you are fire, if the leaf becomes wet, you are water, and if the leaf leaves static you are electric. Naruto's leaf was cut in half.

Kakashi: So you are a wind element Naruto. Now I'm going to teach you how to master your chakra element. The simplest thing to learn on how to master your wind element is to concentrate all your chakra and put it in an item choice. Take a kunai knife for example.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and he focused his chakra into that. He threw the kunai to a tree and you could see the electric shock the tree.

Naruto: Wow amazing. Let me try.

Kakashi: Hold on. Imagine yourself as light as a wind. Have your chakra move around into an object just like you did on your rasengan.

Naruto said he understood and I wonder how much information he got from it. He took out a kunai knife and focused his chakra on it. He threw it on a boulder and it went half way in.

Kakashi: If you were good, it would cut through the boulder in half. And if you mastered it, your wind element will smash the boulder rubbles. Now sorry it's only a quick lesson. I have a mission to make. The kage assigned it this morning for me to do.

Naruto: Aww, I really want you to stay, but I'll show you far I'll get tomorrow.

Kakashi: See you guys later.

Naruto: See Ya.

Me: See Ya.

Kakashi disappeared.

Me: Ok. It's pretty easy controlling the wind element. Wind element is my secondary element. It'll be easy for me to teach you. Hurry up and master it, I'll show you how to upgrade with a new jutsu.

Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and conjured up 200 clones this time. He is determined. 1 hour to the practice he showed me progress. He disabled the clones and focused his chakra on the kunai knife and threw it on a different boulder. It flew through the boulder. It left a big hole on the spot where he threw it.

Naruto: Yes.

Me: Pretty good control. What Kakashi did to the tree is that he manipulated his chakra to his element. Only the masters of their chakra are able to do something like that. You would need extracurricular training. But where you at is fine. Let's get lunch.

Naruto: Thank goodness.

I told Naruto after lunch I am going to show him a new jutsu that will increase his chances in winning in a battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 Meeting a New Friend and Rival

Chapter 6 Meeting a New Friend and Rival?

The next morning came back really quick. I looked down from the trees that I had slept in and saw Naruto fainted on the floor. Seeing that, it brought back memories from back then. I started having flashbacks. It was the same scenario. The previous night Naruto was training and wearing off his body that he just fainted there on the forest floor. I had been there to gather herbs for my master Zabuza. The funny thing is, that time I had intended to kill Naruto. But right now, it's different. I woke him up and used the same phrase, "_You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground_." Naruto, confused that he thought he heard that phrase before woke up.

Naruto: Didn't you use that saying on me back then?

Me: Yes, what's wrong?

Naruto: Brought back memories….

I decided to let him be for a moment and then have some breakfast. I had fished and was already cooking it and when it was finished, Naruto and I headed back to Konoha to receive our mission. We met Kakashi that one morning with a person on his side. I saw the look at Naruto's surprised face.

Naruto: Who is that boy?

Kakashi: This guy will be with you guys on your next mission, the chunnin exam.

Naruto: That's our mission? I thought it would be better; and what's up with the mummy outfit new guy?

Me: ….

New Kid: …..

Kakashi: I can't believe this. The new kids name Ichigo. And so what if he's bandaged all over? That's his style!

Me: Lol Ichigo, a strawberry? What a weak name.

Naruto: Hmmmph… He looks weak. As long as he doesn't hold me back.

Kakashi: Isn't that what Sasuke always say to you? Calm down, you will se soon enough how strong he is.

Naruto: Whatever. Let's go.

Kakashi decides to leave us since he has no other thing to do. He wishes us good luck. On entering the building, we were greeted by 3 guys who wanted to battle Naruto.

Shinobi: Well, well. Look who it is, Naruto the demon boy.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Shinobi: Respect me demon, I am your senior.

Naruto: I said, who the hell are you?

Shinobi: Feeling cocky are you? Fine, I'm Sal. I came here just to battle you. I would've battled you last time you were here but it wouldn't be fair since you were weak.

Naruto: I don't know who you are and here you want to battle me? Fine, expect a beating.

Sal: I have a reason for fighting you demon.

Naruto: One thing, what's with this demon crap?

Sal: Because you were the one that killed my parents!!

I can see the hate on his eyes as he recollects the past.

Sal: I can still remember it as clear as day. That demon killed my parents. I had not wanted it to but it did. The 4th used you as a container for the fox and made you that demon. And to take revenge, I'll kill you to kill the fox.

Naruto: ….

Sal: Speechless? I'll tell you what happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

It was hell. I was about 3 years old when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Everything went disastrous. The Kyuubi killed everything in sight, including my parents. They were protecting the village from the wrath of the Kyuubi. I was on the treetops closely observing this. My father, who was an excellent leader, leaded a group of shinobis to try to slow the Kyuubi until the Hokage comes. He was their only chance.

Father: Ok the thing is we have to group together and attack him. On the count of three all of you will perform the "Great Giant Fireball" jutsu.

1….2….3…. Some shinobis used the kage bunshin so they would have enough people to encircle the Kyuubi. On the 3rd count, everyone did the firestyle jutsu. But it did little effect on the Kyuubi because he just flicked it off with the 9 tails.

Father: Again! But this time follow with the "Great Wind" jutsu.

All the shinobis did as told but again it did no help. The Kyuubi, pissed off, swished its tails and attacked my father and its crews. The kage bunshins were de-activated and my father was thrown several miles away. At this time, my mother, a gengutsu specialist got her crew and planned an attack.

Mother: Now do as we planned on the count of 3. 1….2….3

They did a barrier field that saps the power of the Kyuubi. But the charka was too powerful and it dispelled it. My mother immediately got her crew to do some summonings. They all summoned eagles and you could see all the eagles soaring in the sky. With their great wings, they flapped until huge hurricanes attacking the demon. The 9 tails, recovering from the gengutsu, was taken back at the force of the eagles attacks. But they were no match for him and he destroyed them all. Finally after all that work the 4th finally came with Gama Bunta. A fire of hope burned as the 4th started the fight with the Kyuubi. His speed is extraordinary. He did his body flicker technique and stuck exploding tags onto the Kyuubi. It exploded with great force then he attacked again with Gama bunta using water style without giving the kyuubi time to recover. Finally he used this jutsu that I have not ever seen even to this day. It was like a ball but he made it so big that it could've destroyed a nation.

Naruto: ….!! That may be rasengan!

Sal: You recognize the technique? Well back to the story.

That technique destroyed many except the Kyuubi. Angry at being attacked, he burned my mom and her unit who was protecting the 4th with a barrier. That is how my mom died. She was burned alive. But at that moment, my fathers unit came in and tried to protect the 4th by throwing jutsus at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi roared and wind slashed at everything and the field was destroyed along with my father. Desperate, the 4th used a devastating jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi into a container, which is you.

Sal: That is the story.

Naruto: I still see no reason for you to kill me.

Sal: It's true when they say that you are a dunce. You have a demon inside of you. You are dangerous.

Naruto: ….

Sal: You are a weapon. It would be dangerous if you were to release the demon again. That is why people hate you.

Naruto: I don't understand! Do you hate me or the fox?  
Sal: No matter. What matters is that I destroy you right now.

Naruto: Your ignorance is like the others. You hate me because of what is inside of me not what I've done to you; which I have nothing to do with you. You don't see a human like yourself but a demon. I'm tired of bullcraps like that.

Sal: ….

Naruto: Do you know what you are fighting for?

Both characters were having tears streaming down their face as they let their miseries take over. I have never seen Naruto this sad since the last time when I fake killed Sasuke. I can see the intensity of Sals hate as he recollects the past.

Sal: I don't care about all that. All I see and know is that there's a Kyuubi in front of me right now and I can feel emotions rush in. To get rid of it I must destroy the source of all this hate.

At this moment the Kyuubi were talking to Naruto.

_**Kyuubi: Naruto you must kill this brat before he kills you.**_

Naruto: I've made up my mind. You want to fight let's fight. I cannot see myself putting some sense into you.

This is getting exciting I can see as both of them burn with fire and hatred. I can feel it. I actually felt excited to feel this kind of feeling when two people want to kill each other.

Naruto: Let's start this.

Sal: Let's go.

Sal started to do the signs and Naruto did also. But before both of them finished one of Sal's friend and Ichigo stopped them both.

Sal's Friend: Sal, I know very well that you did not intend to use that jutsu.

Sal: ….

Ichigo: Same goes for you Naruto. I have seen the spells on the forbidden scroll that you stole from the Hokage and I recognize that jutsu.

Naruto: …

Both of them did think of killing each other.

Sal: I guess we'll save this next time we meet.

Naruto: Fine with me.

Sal: Looks like you found yourself some friends; a masked boy and a bandaged guy.

Naruto: And yours are just normal.

Sal: Pfffftttt.

And with that the three of them disappeared. Naruto calmed down after that and decided to enter the building. We entered with a lot of stares and scowls. Naruto just found his seat and we followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meeting a New Friend and Rival

Chapter 6 Meeting a New Friend and Rival?

The next morning came back really quick. I looked down from the trees that I had slept in and saw Naruto fainted on the floor. Seeing that, it brought back memories from back then. I started having flashbacks. It was the same scenario. The previous night Naruto was training and wearing off his body that he just fainted there on the forest floor. I had been there to gather herbs for my master Zabuza. The funny thing is, that time I had intended to kill Naruto. But right now, it's different. I woke him up and used the same phrase, "_You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground_." Naruto, confused that he thought he heard that phrase before woke up.

Naruto: Didn't you use that saying on me back then?

Me: Yes, what's wrong?

Naruto: Brought back memories….

I decided to let him be for a moment and then have some breakfast. I had fished and was already cooking it and when it was finished, Naruto and I headed back to Konoha to receive our mission. We met Kakashi that one morning with a person on his side. I saw the look at Naruto's surprised face.

Naruto: Who is that boy?

Kakashi: This guy will be with you guys on your next mission, the chunnin exam.

Naruto: That's our mission? I thought it would be better; and what's up with the mummy outfit new guy?

Me: ….

New Kid: …..

Kakashi: I can't believe this. The new kids name Ichigo. And so what if he's bandaged all over? That's his style!

Me: Lol Ichigo, a strawberry? What a weak name.

Naruto: Hmmmph… He looks weak. As long as he doesn't hold me back.

Kakashi: Isn't that what Sasuke always say to you? Calm down, you will se soon enough how strong he is.

Naruto: Whatever. Let's go.

Kakashi decides to leave us since he has no other thing to do. He wishes us good luck. On entering the building, we were greeted by 3 guys who wanted to battle Naruto.

Shinobi: Well, well. Look who it is, Naruto the demon boy.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Shinobi: Respect me demon, I am your senior.

Naruto: I said, who the hell are you?

Shinobi: Feeling cocky are you? Fine, I'm Sal. I came here just to battle you. I would've battled you last time you were here but it wouldn't be fair since you were weak.

Naruto: I don't know who you are and here you want to battle me? Fine, expect a beating.

Sal: I have a reason for fighting you demon.

Naruto: One thing, what's with this demon crap?

Sal: Because you were the one that killed my parents!!

I can see the hate on his eyes as he recollects the past.

Sal: I can still remember it as clear as day. That demon killed my parents. I had not wanted it to but it did. The 4th used you as a container for the fox and made you that demon. And to take revenge, I'll kill you to kill the fox.

Naruto: ….

Sal: Speechless? I'll tell you what happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

It was hell. I was about 3 years old when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Everything went disastrous. The Kyuubi killed everything in sight, including my parents. They were protecting the village from the wrath of the Kyuubi. I was on the treetops closely observing this. My father, who was an excellent leader, leaded a group of shinobis to try to slow the Kyuubi until the Hokage comes. He was their only chance.

Father: Ok the thing is we have to group together and attack him. On the count of three all of you will perform the "Great Giant Fireball" jutsu.

1….2….3…. Some shinobis used the kage bunshin so they would have enough people to encircle the Kyuubi. On the 3rd count, everyone did the firestyle jutsu. But it did little effect on the Kyuubi because he just flicked it off with the 9 tails.

Father: Again! But this time follow with the "Great Wind" jutsu.

All the shinobis did as told but again it did no help. The Kyuubi, pissed off, swished its tails and attacked my father and its crews. The kage bunshins were de-activated and my father was thrown several miles away. At this time, my mother, a gengutsu specialist got her crew and planned an attack.

Mother: Now do as we planned on the count of 3. 1….2….3

They did a barrier field that saps the power of the Kyuubi. But the charka was too powerful and it dispelled it. My mother immediately got her crew to do some summonings. They all summoned eagles and you could see all the eagles soaring in the sky. With their great wings, they flapped until huge hurricanes attacking the demon. The 9 tails, recovering from the gengutsu, was taken back at the force of the eagles attacks. But they were no match for him and he destroyed them all. Finally after all that work the 4th finally came with Gama Bunta. A fire of hope burned as the 4th started the fight with the Kyuubi. His speed is extraordinary. He did his body flicker technique and stuck exploding tags onto the Kyuubi. It exploded with great force then he attacked again with Gama bunta using water style without giving the kyuubi time to recover. Finally he used this jutsu that I have not ever seen even to this day. It was like a ball but he made it so big that it could've destroyed a nation.

Naruto: ….!! That may be rasengan!

Sal: You recognize the technique? Well back to the story.

That technique destroyed many except the Kyuubi. Angry at being attacked, he burned my mom and her unit who was protecting the 4th with a barrier. That is how my mom died. She was burned alive. But at that moment, my fathers unit came in and tried to protect the 4th by throwing jutsus at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi roared and wind slashed at everything and the field was destroyed along with my father. Desperate, the 4th used a devastating jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi into a container, which is you.

Sal: That is the story.

Naruto: I still see no reason for you to kill me.

Sal: It's true when they say that you are a dunce. You have a demon inside of you. You are dangerous.

Naruto: ….

Sal: You are a weapon. It would be dangerous if you were to release the demon again. That is why people hate you.

Naruto: I don't understand! Do you hate me or the fox?  
Sal: No matter. What matters is that I destroy you right now.

Naruto: Your ignorance is like the others. You hate me because of what is inside of me not what I've done to you; which I have nothing to do with you. You don't see a human like yourself but a demon. I'm tired of bullcraps like that.

Sal: ….

Naruto: Do you know what you are fighting for?

Both characters were having tears streaming down their face as they let their miseries take over. I have never seen Naruto this sad since the last time when I fake killed Sasuke. I can see the intensity of Sals hate as he recollects the past.

Sal: I don't care about all that. All I see and know is that there's a Kyuubi in front of me right now and I can feel emotions rush in. To get rid of it I must destroy the source of all this hate.

At this moment the Kyuubi were talking to Naruto.

_**Kyuubi: Naruto you must kill this brat before he kills you.**_

Naruto: I've made up my mind. You want to fight let's fight. I cannot see myself putting some sense into you.

This is getting exciting I can see as both of them burn with fire and hatred. I can feel it. I actually felt excited to feel this kind of feeling when two people want to kill each other.

Naruto: Let's start this.

Sal: Let's go.

Sal started to do the signs and Naruto did also. But before both of them finished one of Sal's friend and Ichigo stopped them both.

Sal's Friend: Sal, I know very well that you did not intend to use that jutsu.

Sal: ….

Ichigo: Same goes for you Naruto. I have seen the spells on the forbidden scroll that you stole from the Hokage and I recognize that jutsu.

Naruto: …

Both of them did think of killing each other.

Sal: I guess we'll save this next time we meet.

Naruto: Fine with me.

Sal: Looks like you found yourself some friends; a masked boy and a bandaged guy.

Naruto: And yours are just normal.

Sal: Pfffftttt.

And with that the three of them disappeared. Naruto calmed down after that and decided to enter the building. We entered with a lot of stares and scowls. Naruto just found his seat and we followed.


End file.
